world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100113 moss sami
08:08 -- aetherealAxolotl AA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:08 -- 08:08 AA: Hey! 08:08 AA: It's moss. 08:31 AA: Hi! 08:31 AA: Wow, yet another AA. 08:31 AA: Just like Kate. 08:31 AA: Yeah, A is pretty much the best letter 08:31 AA: first one for a reason 08:32 AA: We are in agreement! 08:32 AA: so uh 08:32 AA: have you heard about sburb 08:32 AA: because my sis has been raving about it all week 08:32 AA: dont know what her deal is 08:33 AA: Only rumors. I had a dream that Kate asked me to play and started talking all SPOOKY about it, but Kate talks spooky about everything. 08:33 AA: my sis described it as "LIFE-CHANGING MOSS DO YOU REALIZE THIS" 08:33 AA: but she also said that for every game 08:34 AA: What's it even about? 08:34 AA: from what i could glean in between her despera- i mean her talking, i guess its just some simulation game 08:34 AA: great for me, simulation games are my favorite 08:34 AA: Oh, I like those too. 08:35 AA: Should be fun then! 08:35 AA: Yeah. 08:35 AA: She mentioned when it would come out but i dont exactly remember 08:35 AA: do you happen to know? 08:35 AA: No clue. Some people have been talking like it would be soon, but I haven't seen any screenshots or anything. 08:36 AA: huh 08:36 AA: You would think a big game would have more details leaked by now! 08:37 AA: yeah i've seen a real lack of any inform- i mean really they haven't released much 08:37 AA: acutally wait 08:37 AA: i dont even remember the name of the studio that makes it 08:38 AA: I guess they're trying to keep it ~~SUPER SECRET~~. Like a butler trying to hide his tattoos. 08:38 AA: hahah, this game remains an enigm- a mystery. its either gonna be really great or absolutely terrible 08:39 AA: either way im interested 08:39 AA: Maybe it'll be both, like that one game where you play a surgeon and everyone loves the surgeon gameplay, but half the game is spent filling out paperwork. 08:40 AA: hahah yeah 08:40 AA: just i hope the majority of the game isnt that monoto- boring 08:41 AA: Yes, monoto-boring games are the worst. =P 08:41 AA: god im sorry i just 08:41 AA: i dont want to come off the wrong way 08:41 AA: its like 08:41 AA: I'm just teasing Moss! 08:41 AA: alright alright 08:42 AA: but from what i could understand from my sis 08:42 AA: its like 08:42 AA: building shit? 08:42 AA: Oh, like that mining game the internet goes crazy for? 08:42 AA: but possibly a little action too... 08:42 AA: oh yeah.. what's its name 08:43 AA: uh 08:44 AA: Dig n' Build? 08:44 AA: Unearth n' Make? 08:44 AA: i thought it was Exhumemanufacture 08:44 AA: but uh 08:44 AA: Might be. I haven't actually played it. 08:44 AA: yeah. 08:44 AA: id much rather like, just be boarding or something 08:45 AA: What do you mean? 08:45 AA: i usually cant dedica- i mean i cant like, put enough of my time into playing a game 08:45 AA: Oh, I see. Yeah, with all my art projects I don't get enough time to sink into big games like Exhumemanufacture either. 08:46 AA: im pretty sure sburb is gonna be sweet though 08:46 AA: im already signed up for the beta, how about you? 08:47 AA: I didn't even know there was going to be a public beta! Where did you sign up? 08:47 AA: okay to be honest my sis signed me up for it... 08:47 AA: i really have no idea 08:47 AA: Oh. Ask her if she can email me a link. 08:47 AA: alright i will[ 08:48 AA: Maybe we can all play together! It could be fun! 08:48 AA: yeah! she told me it was multiplayer- my favorite 08:48 AA: i really cant play any game that isnt multiplayer 08:48 AA: Keen. We're making this happen. 08:49 AA: We just have to make sure everyone else signs up, too. 08:49 AA: are we truly, forcing this to transpire? 08:49 AA: alright 08:49 AA: well 08:49 AA: uh im 08:49 AA: im kind of tired and stressed from school today 08:49 AA: so uh 08:50 AA: see you 08:50 AA: Ouch. That sounds rough. Yeah, I'll see you later. 08:50 AA: I should probably go too before the Colonel starts shouting about "Lights out." 08:50 AA: He's like a particularly tenacious pitball about that. 08:50 AA: Later! 08:50 AA: bye